Satire: Hetalia Style!
by midnightmich
Summary: another writing project i did in English and my friends wanted me to post it up. It's not that great but who knows maybe you'll guys like it. Info inside


**Hey there, Midnightmich back again. sorry to disappoint my readers if you wanted this to be an update to Where i Belong or The Whirlwind Alchemist but i had another writing assignment in English but this time it was about writing Satires. (if you dont know what it is then google it...cause it's about making fun of problems or something like that...I'm not a good explainer so goggle it.) So i wrote a satire about how some honor students cheat their way to get high grades (come on honor students dont tell me you never done that before) and i used hetalia characters. So i hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own hetalia**

* * *

Honor Students…Are They Really Honors?

Hello honor students; if you are reading, this then you are not an honor student. Why? Well I mean, what honor student reads a whole article when they have too much work on their hands? Why spend 10-15 minutes reading when you—yes, I mean you, honor student—can Sparknote it? That is why Sparknotes is there for, right? It's there for us honor students to use it to cheat—I mean, help us in our readings. The whole point of being an honor student is to use our brains to make homework much easier by using methods that teachers would never come up with! You seem confused; let me clarify a little bit. Here is Arthur, a typical honor student: straight A's, always participating in class, getting homework done on time, and asking questions when he is confused. He may be an honor student; however, he lacks one thing most honor students have—a creative mind.

Take his classmate Alfred, for example. While Alfred excels in chemistry and math, he is the absolute worst in English. He can never remember the vocabulary words that his teacher, Mr. McKnowitall, hands out to him. Remember, he is an honor student, so he will do what he does best: find a way to make vocabulary much easier! His older brother, Francis, has already taken the class before him and kindly left his vocabulary book that he had in Mr. McKnowitall's class, which is the same book! An epiphany emerges! Why take 20 minutes to do vocab when he can use his brother's vocab book to copy—excuse me—check his answers with? It's such an easier way to finish vocab, and when it comes for the test, unlike Arthur who studies with his own methods he had to come up with, Alfred uses his brother's techniques and gets a higher grade than Arthur on the test! Way to go honor student!

What about the other subjects like math or science? Well, just follow Ivan's example since he excels in math, even though he can never remember what the formula for the area of a decamonotriangularcube is. Ivan does his homework during class since he knows that during the whole period his teacher will explain what that day's homework will be, and what kind of honor student would he be if he did not do homework in class and finish it at home like the rest of the not so smart students? I mean Mr. Geometryisawesome is practically telling you the answers to the homework, and yet you do not take the golden opportunity to finish it during class and have no homework at home! No wonder you are not an honor student. Ivan not only does this, but during a test, if he feels he's not confident enough, he'll somehow sneak—I mean accidently forget that he has formulas written on a microscopic paper that a teacher will think of it as trash, in his calculator. Way to go Ivan; you make other students wish they were you.

As for science, follow Feliciano and Romano's example. Even though they do not have the same period for Mrs. Chemisablast's class, they somehow have the same seats…in the back. Romano is not the brightest bulb when it comes to chemistry, but thankfully, his brother Feliciano comes to the rescue! Feliciano has chemistry for first period, so when a test comes up he writes the answers—I mean a note of encouragement—on the desk to his brother so he will not have that much trouble in his test during second period. Now there is a plan worthy of an honor student. Just remember to erase your "note" after; otherwise, another student will either copy your hard work or tell on you.

As you can tell, Arthur is not exactly a REAL honor student—not yet, but he will likely get there since he is frustrated that all his friends have higher grades than he does. Do not worry Arthur; you will have higher grades than them—trust me. Are you still reading this? If you are then your honor student status has dropped to -1,000,000 points; however, if you are not an honor student then your status as a regular student has skyrocketed to 1 billion points since you have read a whole article without stopping! Congrats! Hey honor student, get back to Sparknotes will you?

* * *

**Review if you want.**

**-midnightmich**


End file.
